A Dream Come True
by TMNTforeves1
Summary: Morgan gets attacked by a group in NYC the purple dragons and the turtles save her after they save her Donnie starts to have a crush on Morgan and all of Morgan's dreams with the turtles out now coming true


Chapter 1

Morgan's POV

I heard my alarm clock go off I slept on I was in one of those dreams that I didn't want to wake up from and that dream was a TMNT dream yes teenage mutant ninja turtles I was dreaming that me and Donnie were on a patrol mission to save April the. I heard my dog barking and that's what made me wake up.

I peeled my eyes open seeing my dog Tippy sit on my bed giving me a look that she always give me every morning when she wants me to get up and feed her.

I looked at my clock seeing that it was 8:30 I was late for school!

I jumped out of bed quickly closing the door so I can take off my pjs and get dressed.

I opened my closet quickly looking for something to wear.

I picked out a purple shirt throwing it on my bed, I grabbed some jeans.

After I got dressed.

I ran downstairs pulling my hair up in a pony tail.

I didn't have time to eat breakfast it would take too much time to get to school.

I heard a knock on the door I opened the door seeing that it was my friend Aoife.

"We need to go were both late for school!" Aoife said.

"Slept in?" I asked grabbing my red book bag.

Me and Aoife walked out of the house walking straight towards school.

"Yeah I hit the snooze button when my alarm clock went off" Aoife said.

I suddenly froze in my footsteps.

Aoife turned around.

"What's wrong?" Aoife asked concerned.

I saw the group of teens that called them selfs the purple dragons the only thing from the show that existed was the purple dragons and the purple dragons wouldn't mind to take down a bunch of girls.

"Purple dragons" I said clutching the zipper attached to my book bag.

"Then let's go the other way to school so we don't have to walk pass them" Aoife said grabbing my hand and walking in the other direction.

I sighed of relief.

"Happy now?" Aoife asked.

"Yeah do you think were going to get a tardy for being late by going in other direction to get to school?" I asked.

"Who cares I get tardy's all the time" Aoife laughed not even caring how much trouble will get into.

"And you get detention for missing half of the school day for sleeping in until 12:00" I pointed out.

"Oh come on I'm sure the teachers sleep in!" Aoife said.

When we got to school.

We quickly ran to history class before the guidance teacher walked out to take her break.

I sat down in my seat which was next to one of the guys from the purple dragons.

The guy sat down giving me a long glare before the history teacher entered the classroom.

Aoife stuck her tongue out at the guy during class not even getting caught which was crazy the history teacher sees everything we do and it's annoying.

After school

I walked out of the school building walking towards my house.

I felt a chain twist around my wrist then I felt a tug on the chain I bumped into the brick wall feeling pain go up my back.

"Time to die" A guy said hitting his palm with his fist.

I gulped.

That night

I was on the top of rooftop all tied up in the chains I was sitting next rooftop still where they said that they were throw me off of.

"I got a better idea won't I cut her head off then we can throw the rest off her body off of the rooftop" A guy said with a little bit of a Dutch accent.

I closed my eyes tightly waiting for my eyes to peel open and I'll be laying in my bed.

I opened my eyes seeing that I was still on the rooftop.

I'm guessing this is real I thought.

The guy with the Dutch accent sat taking out his pocket knife.

I tried to move but I wouldn't budge I stayed in the same place.

I closed my eyes being ready to die but I didn't feel the knife go through flesh.

I opened my eyes seeing 4 human size turtles that I saw on TV fight the purple dragons.

One of the turtles who was Donnie who I had a crush on untied me.

I got up on my feet looking for a ladder to climb down from and dash for my house.

Before I could look the guy with the Dutch accent punched me in the face.

I hit the floor unconscious and everything went black.


End file.
